1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of treatment of blood, and is more particularly directed to the separation of fluids from blood and is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for separating fluids from the natural blood during the course of, and by the conclusion of operative procedures such as open heart surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is, essentially, no prior art in this field. There is one available apparatus known as the "Cell Saver"* which is a centrifuge type device and does separate blood, but in the separation it is merely dividing the lighter and heavier constituents and does not result in a final blood product, but only the concentrated cells. The present invention is believed to be completely unique and there is no prior art relating to the separation of blood from fluids under the circumstances as described. The present invention is unique in utilizing a partial bypass of blood flowing from the oxygenator, commonly used, through an artificial kidney arrangement for recirculation through the oxygenator, by which means a technician can control the separation of fluids to the point where there has been essentially no dilution of the blood by completion of an operation. FNT * A Registered Trademark of Haemonetics Corporation of Braintree, Massachusetts.